thefoxandthehoundfandomcom-20200214-history
Vixey
Vixey is one of the supporting protagonists in The Fox and the Hound. She is Tod's girlfriend who is good friends with Big Mama and she is also about Tod's age. She is voiced by Sandy Duncan. Appearances ''The Fox and the Hound In ''The Fox and the Hound, Big Mama comes looking for Tod and mistakes Vixey for Tod. Vixey remarks that he looks downhearted, and Big Mama tells her that he was "dropped out here all alone without a friend in the world". Vixey decides to try to cheer him up, and Big Mama thinks the idea is perfect. Big Mama sets Vixey into the sunlight, just so that she will look as beautiful as possible, and introduces Tod to her. Tod, who immediately develops an attraction to Vixey, first tries to impress the vixen by catching a fish, only to fail and catches a stick instead, making Vixey and the other animals of the game preserve laugh at him. Enraged, humiliated, and hurt, Tod insults Vixey by telling her that she's a "silly, empty-headed female". Angered, they refuse to speak to each other, but Big Mama intervenes with the song "Appreciate the Lady" and directs Tod in being himself and Vixey to give him another chance. They get along very well once Tod admits his lack of survival skills. Vixey is now aware of his inability to survive in the wild and helps him adapt. This also seems to bring Vixey and Tod closer in a romantic light and she than asks him to live with her which he gladly accepts and when they reach it the vixen wastes no time and tackles tod to the ground and the two foxes embrace in a passionate kiss. The vengeful Amos Slade and Copper trespass into the preserve and hunt the two foxes. He sets up the leg-hold traps and hides them with leaves while tod and vivey emerge from her borrow and he said he'd never been happier since last night and vivey said neither had she and kissed him again before they run off for water. Tod's foot uncovers one, and as Amos gets ready to shoot, a built comes unloose, making Tod step backward. Tod narrowly escapes the traps, running as fast as he can whilst Amos' gunshots ring out, and Copper and Amos chase Tod and Vixey. Tod tells Vixey to head for the burrow under which they slept the previous night, and climbs a rock, ready to attack Copper. As Copper approaches, Tod jumps from the ledge, growling and snarling with rage at his ex-friend. Copper tries to bite Tod, but Tod bites Copper first. Copper chases Tod into the burrow, and Tod and Vixey try to exit out the other end. They then flee once again at the sight of Amos and his gun. Amos takes a match and some straw and burns it, flaming the end of the burrow with his hat, and approaches the other side with Copper, ready to shoot the two foxes. Tod tells Vixey that this is their only chance, and he and Vixey flee the back end without getting flamed, putting Amos into pure shock. Tod and Vixey run over the mountain as Copper and Amos chase them all the way to the top. Just then Vixey runs up the cliff and calls to Tod. Tod fights the bear, and Vixey is scared as the bear falls with Tod onto the log. Vixey looks down the deep cliff and watches as the bear knocks Tod down. In the very last scene of the film, Tod is seen sitting on a cliff with Vixey, watching his friend Copper from afar and shared another passionate kiss before he said maybe children isn't such a bad idea and she says I'm listening handsome and they return to her hollow for a little virgin to virgin. Personality Vixey is friendly, caring, and quite adventurous and daring. Trivia *Vixey was the only female fox Tod fell in love with. *She is the only female fox with a name; Tod's mother wasn't given a name in the original movie. *Vixey's name rhymes with Dixie. *She is named after a vixen which is a female fox. *She is voiced by Sandy Duncan who also did Queen Uberta from the Swan Princess. Gallery Clipvixey.gif Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Major Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Foxes